Propuesta
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Karin Kurosaki comienza a pensar sobre sus acciones. Ella debería haber escuchado a su hermana, pensar antes de actuar. Los dos hicieron una apuesta: Karin quería que Toushiro la dejara hacer frente a los huecos por sí misma. Toushiro ...


Karin Kurosaki comienza a arrepentirse de sus acciones. Ella debería haber escuchado a su hermana sobre pensar antes de actuar. Ella estaba de pie sobre la tierra donde juega fútbol, estaba horrorizada sobre los resultados. Su orgullo estaba dando patadas a todo como si fuera un juguete inútil y en ese mismo ámbito, se ha ido. Ella podía oír silbidos y gritos, pertenecientes a sus amigos y familia.

"Valla, Karin-chan!"

"¿Sabes que hacer!

Karin gruño a sus amigos animados que fueron alentar por el capitán de pelo blanco. Oh, lo mucho que detestaba la felicidad y la anticipación. Ella expresó su deseo de una nube oscura que enviaba un rayo en su recto y girar a su terreno en un montó de cenizas. La chica de pelo negro deseaba dejar sus asuntos y que la dejaran sola. Sin embargo, el reto le capturó su interés y tenia que jugar uno contra uno.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban a ella, miró hacía arriba y vio los ojos de Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Sabes qué hacer."

Karin le dio un deslumbramiento que le enviaría a la tumba si su resplandor podía matar. Ella podía recordar el día en que se reunió con el re nuevo. Ella estaba caminando hasta la colina donde se miraba la puesta de sol, recordando al capitán de pelo blanco. Desde que se fue para luchar contra la guerra de Invierno, empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por el capitán. Sin embargo, pensaba que iba a pasar como si fuera sólo una ilusión.

Sin embargo, ya no era una ilusión.

Ella siempre estuvo pensando en él cuando se puso el atardecer. La chica de pelo negro no podía ayudar, pero lamentablemente suspiro cada vez que veía el sol poniente. Se podía imaginar a alguien casarse en los cinco años. Él no la iba a visitar de nuevo al mundo real o estaba ocupado en el papeleo como lo hace normalmente cuando no hay peligro.

Karin estaba equivocada.

Allí estaba sentado en el ferrocarril, enviando un informe en su móvil. Karin se sentía feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero su corazón empezó a disminuir cuando recordó lo que estaba pensando. Ella pensó que él quería estar solo y comenzó a salir.

"¿Qué? No hay saludo, poco Fruta-chan?"

La última palabra que escuchó de él hizo su enojado y avergonzado. Fue evidente en los gritos y el desinteresado niño, diciéndole que era un idiota. Cuando dijo que él era todavía un estudiante de primaria, el teléfono celular se quebró cerrado, hasta el cierre de la niña Kurosaki. Toshiro se puso de pie y caminó sobre el ferrocarril, de pie ante la chica. Karin gruño en el capitán y no podía pensar lo que iba a decir. Fue sólo con la mirada fija en su visión de la cara. Su conciencia estaba de vuelta cuando vio la sonrisa en su cara, y ella volvió a gritar.

"Sí, Karin-chan. ¿Sabes lo que hacer! "

"Oh! Vamos Taichou! ve Karin-chan! "

"Menos mal que tengo una cámara de aquí!"

"Tomale dos veces, Gin!"

Karin miró y gruño en la compañía que tenían. Toshiro impugnada en un partido de fútbol de mañana, uno a uno, y él tenía que decir sin rodeos Rangiku Matsumoto sobre lo que le va a hacer mañana. Entonces, comenzó una reacción en cadena. Ella mentalmente poner una lista de parejas que estaban viendo su juego y tiene previsto permanecer fuera de ellos por un tiempo.

Primero fueron perdonados Rangiku y la ginebra desde Rangiku es muy persistente en preguntar un montón de preguntas.

En segundo lugar se Momo y Kira. Momo del amigo de la infancia y la hermana mayor de Toushiro, y ella probablemente preguntar acerca de Karin y Toshiro. Kira probablemente sonrisa.

En tercer lugar se Renji y Tatsuki. Karin no podía dejar de estremecernos en la columna vertebral. Tatsuki probablemente gritar y decir que iba a vencer cualquier tipo en una pasta. Karin no querían que la lista le permiten hacer a Toshiro, pero ... de nuevo. No fue una mala idea.

En cuarto lugar se Orihime e Ishida. Ella no tiene nada en contra de la joven silencioso, pero ... mierda. Karin podía oír a lo largo de Orihime con Rangiku, Momo, y Tatsuki. Ella también podría escuchar a la otra mujer en la sociedad de alma y el mundo real pidiendo un montón de preguntas.

Quinta fueron sus amigos, Jinta, Yuzu y Ururu. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se debe tratar con ellos todos los días? No es justo! Sus amigos de la infancia y su gemelo se piden sin cesar en la escuela y en casa. Yuzu podía imaginar que el tema durante la cena. Oh ... disparar ... Karin fue realmente difícil lamentando sobre el capitán.

Última de todas las parejas, Ichigo y Rukia se último en la lista. Oh ... el hombre. Esos dos se ... va a ser un dolor en el cuello. Ella podía oír por mucho tiempo. Karin tiene previsto permanecer lejos, muy lejos de las dos personas determinadas.

"Karin ..."

Todavía gruño en el muchacho de pelo blanco y mejillas con rubor. Aquí, en este mismo lugar, Toshiro batir en su propio juego, con un punto. Por todo lo que es bueno, fue un capitán del equipo de fútbol! Ganó todos los torneos con su agilidad y fuerza! Aquí, un capitán de la décima división la ha derrotado, y ahora ella tiene que darle algo a él ... en frente de sus amigos. Los dos capitanes de los distintos equipos hicieron una apuesta: Karin quería que Toushiro la dejara hacer frente a los huecos por sí misma. Toshiro ...

... Quería un beso de la chica Kurosaki, es decir, Karin.

"Delante de todos?" Ella preguntó con un tono nervioso, a pesar de su dura apariencia. Toshiro agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella cerca de él, haciendo su rechinan y rubor. Su aliento caliente golpeó la oreja, y que hizo las cosas peor.

"Hicimos una apuesta, Karin. Ahora, usted sabe qué hacer. "

Karin asintió y cerró los ojos, rezando para que se haga algo. Una tormenta, una invasión ... el infierno ... un hueco cerca! Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Ella abrió sus ojos y rápidamente dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue sonrojarse furiosamente y sus brazos cruzados, mirando el suelo. Se sentía el mentón levantado y celebrada, haciendo contacto visual con los ojos verdes.

"Creo que lo hiciste mal." A su juicio, sus labios contra el suyo, y todo su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Su aliento y su muñeca derecha fueron capturadas al mismo tiempo. Ondeaba lentamente sus párpados, y Karin le besó. Se sentía su lengua barrió en su labio inferior, pero no cuenta. Karin abrió su boca y lo invitó a su juicio, su corazón late más rápido, y su mente era borrosa. Toushiro rompió el beso y la miraba con ojos poco de diversión.

"Así que ... lo que yo llamo Karin-chan?" Karin sonrió y pellizcado el brazo, haciéndole saltar un poco y en su sonrisa-

"No en frente de todos, especialmente a nuestros amigos que están animados tomando fotografías." Toshiro sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz.

"Ok."


End file.
